Red
by kittylover529
Summary: Rachel hates the color red why does she seem to be afraid of it? Can Nigel find out why? RxN 1/362


_This is set after Operation FUGITIVE…_

_I don't get the disclaimer thing…no I don't own KND if I did wouldn't I still be trying to have it run?!_

"Uh…Rachel?" I called after her. "Yeah?" she turned smiling. "We've known each other for a… long… time… and…well…" I said getting slower on every word. Rachel smiled "Nigel? Is there something you want tell me?" she grinned. "Uh…Well…er…Do… you..." I stalled "Well I never knew what's your favorite and least favorite color?" I widened my eyes that was _not _what I ment to say!

"Well…my favorite's probably turquoise! And my least favorite is…well…what's your favorite color?" Rachel asked looking dazed. "Well…red." I smiled then frowned seeing her looking like she's paralyzed "Rachel?" I whispered. She suddenly like twitched "What? Oh sorry…I do hate…red though" Rachel mumbled.

"Why? Red's so nice! It's bold and bright and colorful and…" I scrunched my eyebrows together "Why do you hate it?" I asked her softly. She gulped "Just…ca-cause…y-a ya ya k-know…" she stuttered starting to breath fast. "Rachel? Rachel! Are you okay!?" I screamed.

"I'm f-fine…" Rachel took a deep breath and smiled "I…er…gotta g-go!" She smiled breaking on the last word. "Ex-cuse m-me! See yo-you la-later Nigel…" she whimpered running away. I sadly watched her leave "What's wrong?" I whispered, knowing she was way too far to hear me.

I sighed…I'll ask her tomorrow at school. "Nigel? What's eatin' you?" Lee asked "Nothing…" I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked perkily.

"Nothing…" I rolled my eyes.

"Reeeaaaaallllyyy?????" Lee asked grinning.

"**Yes** really!" I grit my teeth.

"I doubt it!" Lee said in a high voice.

"Lee! Go…I donno do whatever seven year olds do!" I groaned.

"Something's wrong!" Lee piped.

"Go…" I started to think of what would make him buzz off! And smiled once I finally got it!

"Go _cuddle_ with Sonya!" I in a high girly perky voice.

Lee raised his hat a bit and gawked at me then blushed and pulled his hat down far over his eyes. I smirked and walked out to a coolbus. I was pretty satisfied!

-

Okay… now ignore Wally…ignore Wally ignore Wally!!

"So huh?! Rachel huh?!" Wally asked me quickly…obviously a soda overload I sniffed the air…root beer no less!

"Nothing happened!" I sighed…

"Really?! Really?! Really?! Really…" that's all I heard before I ran into my room and slammed the door. Geeze! Did you ever notice he can be really annoying?!

I felt myself yawn…must be sleepy…yup 11 pm! I yawned once more and plopped on my bed and fell asleep…

-

Today's our day off! "Later guys! Gotta go see Rachel!" I screamed leaving…regretting the words once they came out of my mouth. Oh well! I 'm running…running…on the grass! I kicked my shoes together and felt myself fly!

-

I smiled as I landed on the moon, now where would Rachel be? Okay…uh… "Sonya!" I called to the young knd member. "Yes? Lover boy?" Sonya asked grinned up at me.

"Okay where's Rach…" I started to say.

"Your Lover girl is in there!" Sonya told me pointing to a door. "Okay…thanks! Kinda…" I muttered.

I got out my L.O.C.K.E.R. (Locks Open Compartments Keeping Everything Really-safe) lucky for me, it also unlocks! Yes! It opened!

I smiled as I saw Rachel sitting in a really big chair upside down. "I really want to know why you don't like red!" I shouted running to her. I saw her smile turn into a frown "It's…personal…" Rachel mumbled looking away.

"Aren't I one of your best friends?" I asked her teasingly, but she took it more seriously than I was planning…

"Yeah…" Rachel sighed… "It's just! It's erm…a bad color!" Rachel lied she obviously has something hiding. "No! It's really not! It's the color of strawberries, peaches well some, raspberries tomatoes…" I started before she cut me off…

"Quit it with the fruit!" Rachel grinned. " Okay here are the real reasons…it's the color of cherries! Like happiness…and it's the color of roses and the color of mistletoe and…" I paused not knowing if I should say it.

"NO! It's the color of his heart and his _blood_!" Rachel started breathing heavy. "It was the color he was covered in!" Rachel screamed sobbing now…

Oh…her parents…and she was a daddy's girl…I sighed and wrapped my arms around her "Oh…Rachel…" I sighed. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's o-okay a-act-actually!" she smiled wiping her tears…

"No it's not…but you have to understand! Red is the color of…love…" I mumbled smiling. "Nigel…does…is…" Rachel stuttered smiling. I nodded "Besides! Red is my color!" I laughed.

_Two weeks later_

"Well…Rachel? What's your favorite color?" Numbuh 10 aka Michelle asked me.

"Yah! What's your favorite! Mine's navy green! Shelly's is pink! Kuki's is Kelly green…she's not in our circle…but…" Fanny started before I interrupted her.

"Personally my favorite color? It's hum…probably red!"

* * *

That took me a while! Thanks for readin'!

OVER and OUT! Kit Kat…awww…. man! I want a piece of pie now!


End file.
